


How do you handle two brainwashed people when one is a God and one is a super solider who can't even remember what year it is

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Demisexual Loki, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, loki and bucky sass, straight thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Loki and Stark's love gives Steve the guts to finally ask Bucky out. Now Bucky and Loki spend their days sassying people out, while watching their boyfriends try not to strangle the other. Thor enjoys watching Loki make friends, and the fact one of them happens to be his girlfriend's best friend is just bonus points. What's a little witchcraft between girlfriends anyways?(Semi slice of life style)





	1. The start of something hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice my habits of having Loki doing something with Wicca. The reason? I see Loki studying all forms of Witchcraft on Earth. Some more seriously than others. Some to mock, some out of bordom. I'm Wiccan myself so I find it easier to have him doing something Wicca-y, without making it up as a go along. In case anyone was curious to my reasoning.

Loki made for an interesting poliet. He was the best on the team but his taste in music made him loose some points. Loki was leaning back in the chair, blaring paramore as he directed them to the weak spots on the dragon before them. He couldn't resist taking a few pop shots at his brother. If you didn't know them well, you would think they hated each other, but the team knew better.

“ Your aim is dissmile, Brother” Loki pointed out, lazily. “Shut up, Loki and stop giving me directions backwards!” Thor yelled. “ Temper temper, Thor” Loki teased. “Enough both of you, gods you two are like children!” Steve yelled at them both. “ I think he almost cussed, Brother, I'm getting good at this” Loki drawled. 

Steve was going to struggle Loki one of these days. The team was taking bets on who he would snap on first, Loki or Stark. Thor rolled his eyes at his brother. Stark was nearly breaking a rib holding back his laughter. Steve blinked, seeing green light. 

Loki stood on the statue, daggers in both hands, full leathers. Loki flipped them both in the air and caught them. He ran off and flipped himself over, landing like a cat on his feet. Not a single strand of hair out of place. Stark flipped him off. Loki winked at him and created an army of clones. The dragon-like creature turned fully to him.

“ You are one ugly mother fucker and you stink too. I'm gonna need a spa after this” Loki said. “Loki! Language!” Steve said sharply. Loki crackled loudly. “Hush, boy scout, I got this” Loki said. Steve though about protesting the nickname as Loki threw himself at the creature. 

The others just stared. Loki had never went into battle for them before. Loki put a blade into his mouth and danced around the creature, his eyes looking for his mark. The Dragon stomped down. Loki cursed as he lost clone after clone. Loki spun on his heels like he was a feather in the breeze once he found his mark. He threw so much magick at the weak spot. Loki spun so his back was to the creature blowing up.

“ Loki 1, Thor 0” He says proudly. “Fuck you, Loki!” Thor spats out. Steve eye twitched. Loki grins and makes a “call me later” gesture at Stark as he walks away. Stark laughed and thump uped him/

Loki didn't get far before a wall of guts landed all over him. Loki swore and glared warningly at Thor. Thor fell to his knees laughing so hard at him. Loki puffed some wet hair out of his green eyes.

“Ugh, Lokes, babe you stink” Stark said. “Yes...yes...I know I do...shut up” Loki snarled. “But...” Stark drawled. “But?” Loki asks, cocking his head to the side. “Your still sexy so don't fret” Stark says. Loki beamed at the flirt.

Steve smiled at them. Loki and Stark were first on the team to become an item. They had given him hope and the guts to lay a claim on Bucky. Loki had cheered him on and even threw him a small coming out party. Bucky could barely stand Stark in large doses but he could be nice to Loki. 

The shower had been the best. Loki was sitting on the couch running his fingers though his hair, coating in special oils he made himself. Bucky was watching the moment. The smell of the oils made him think of something or someone but he couldn't place it. He was only half listening about the mission. Nazis were one thing, but dragons now? Fuck that.

Loki smiled at him, it was soft. It made Bucky think of the first spring flower. Part of him really liked it, part of him felt Loki was fleeting. Like a candle on it's final lighting. He smelled of a being flirting with death and it bothered him. Stark walked over and picked Loki up into his arms. Loki melted with the attention. Bucky didn't know what it was but for some reason Stark grated on him. But he could be happy for Loki all the same. 

“ You smell like honey, much better, Lokes” Stark said as he rubbed his lover's back. “ If Thor hadn't sucked so badly, I could have sat in my throne but nope, his aim is horrid without his hammer I swear” Loki sulked. “You poor baby, my poor God got covered in dragon guts.” Stark said with a smile. Loki huffed and nuzzled into his chest. “ Thor makes for a shitty devotee, he is no good to me” Loki whined. “Yes, brother, milk it for all its worth” Thor said, rolling his eyes. “Well, since the King says so....He never did return my hair dryer. That fancy one Darcy Got me...” Loki said. “Oh for fuck sakes, Brother!” Thor huffed. 

Bucky grinned. They lacked blood but they had the brotherly fights down pat. For all his huffing at Loki, and for all of Loki's whining, they each were grinning at the other, both eyes full of love for the other. Loki slipped into sleep, feeling safe with his lover and his older brother hovering over him.

“That didn't take him long” Bucky said. “ Thats Loki for you, pamper him after a mission and within an hour he's out cold. He's not made for this, I tell him to stay home but then he gets into my face and demands to be my equal. It's hard to watch him on the battle fields but he has a point. I can't say we're equals and then banish him from fighting. Never gets easy tho.” Thor says. “He's not some flower, Thor, he's full blown vines with thorns.” Bucky points out. “ That he is but I like flower Loki more. The one who does magick tricks for the orphan kids, who sits under the moonlight with his spell book and asks me if Mother still hears him. I don't want him hard again...” Thor says. “Well..I for one..love Loki hard” Stark says. “....Part of me wants to ask...part of me is scared to....part of me is just gonna not ask...” Thor says, eyeing him. “Dude, Thor is talking something serious and you just had to turn it into a sex joke..seriously,Stark?” Bucky asks. “Yes” Stark says with a grin.

Steve rolls his eyes. His eyes linger on the sleeping Prince. Thor had a point he feels. Loki is water and air, he is the first flower in spring and the final golden leaf in Fall. He's the first snow fall in winter, and the first new born sea gull seeing ocean for the first time. Loki wasn't a solider, he was something else. Yet he stood, covered in blood not his own, for the sake of Asgard and the kids who stalked him for magick tricks. He never complains and he always has this smile that says “I'm in on the joke but not you”. Loki is a God to Stark, a brother to Thor, and a Prince and Hero to Asgard. To him tho? Loki was Loki. A broken shell of a man trying to undo all his sins while keeping himself sane.


	2. Saving Loki isn't what it sounds like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes over Wanda's studies and Wanda thinks she has all the answers for whats best for Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated and fixed. I goofed on the Steve/Bucky one by choosing them plus Loki. Sorry guys! Also, trying a new format, let me know if this reads better than before.
> 
> Slight rape mention but only in the sense, Loki says he was raped but the act isn't shown one bit. But just in case that is still too much. Here's your warning.

Loki took Wanda under his wing. It was a move that surprised the team. Loki wasn't much of a people person even on good days. Not that the team minded. They were thrilled. Steve sat out of the way, slipping on his coffee. Watching them circle the other in the training room.

“ You court madness if you stay on this pathway” Loki pointed out  
“ You already married chaos, Loki, I think she is well spoken for.” Wanda says.  
“ You will bury much more than just your brother if you keep this up” Loki said, not a trace of kindness.  
“ I would never hurt Vision!” Wanda shouted at him.  
“ You already have. Now they fear you. They say you are death. This isn't to hurt you, it's facts. You have a choice to make, Wanda. Will you choose to court death and chaos, keep causing more pain and suffering or will you learn from my mistake and skip right over onto learning control.” Loki asks.  
“ You claim I have a choice. As if its so simple.” Wanda says back.  
“ You do have a choice. We all do. I could have taken my brother's hand and never had fallen. You could have chosen to forgive over hating Stark. We all have a choice.” Loki points out.

Wanda had tears in her eyes, Loki's eyes lacked any warmth. Steve didn't like it but he understood. Loki fell and didn't want Wanda to do the same thing. Loki cocked his head to the side and grinned as he sensed before he saw the Vision.

“ Do tell me your here to appeal to my humanity or else this will be boring” Loki says.  
“ You flip from hot to cold...your like ice, Loki. Why?” Wanda asks.  
“ I fell into an abyss, my Brother never looked for me, my Mom stopped looking for me and Father told everyone I had died. I spent 2 years being raped and abused as they spoon fed me madness. They offered me the universe for my kingdom. I sat at the mad titan's feet. I have seen things, I have felt things, I had the void tell me the secrets of the universe. The Loki you and Thor want is dead, Wanda. This is nothing more than a child's prayer. Pathetic! Magick isn't a toy. This isn't Hogwarts. This is reality, this is real life. We're creators, we can rip the very soul of the universe with a flick of our wrists. You can't stay sweet and innocent forever, Wanda. Play time is over. Make your choice or make none at all. Either way. Someone will die and you will be their killer. How much red can you handle?” Loki says back.

Wanda covered her mouth and taken a step back. This Loki haunted her night terrors. She looked at Vision then at Steve, pleading for them to bring Loki back.

“Whoa there, Reindeer games, too early in the morning for making little girls cry” Stark said, walking carefully towards Loki.  
“ I'm not...making her..cry?” Loki says back, confused.  
“ Lokes, She is now scared and nearly pissing herself. Your abit intense at times” He says as he hugs Loki.  
“I don't get what you mean...its the truth...” Loki sounds puzzled.

Steve sighed in relief. He knew Stark could get Loki to turn down the dial. He walked up to Wanda and patted her head.

“Wanda, Loki takes this seriously because he's been though this the past 4 or so years. He wants to prevent this happening to you but sadly, Loki doesn't know how he comes off sometimes. Do you still want him to teach you? Strange said he would in Loki's place if you wished it.” Steve said.  
“ I want Loki to teach me..he just...went somewhere...nobody could follow him again. I was hoping you would txt Stark so...he could save Loki” Wanda answered.

Loki was still confused on how he was scary and was pouting in Stark's lap as Stark cut up some fruit for him. Wanda liked this Loki more. The one who remembered how to smile, and how to play. She wanted this one to stay. 

She went to the store and got Loki some gifts. She noticed Bucky flipping though some gun mags. She raised an eye bow at him. Bucky just grinned and paid for his goods. 

“ Don't you got enough decks by now” Bucky asked, opening a can of soda  
“ These are for Loki, so Loki will stay my Loki” Wanda said, taking the offer.  
“ Wanda....you can't have one Loki and not the others. Sure, it's no fun when Loki is being all creepy nor when he is crying and begging to be killed due to the demons in his head but you either take Loki as is or you don't deserve him period.” Bucky pointed out, opening his own can of soda.  
“ But I wanna save him!” She points out.  
“ Right...even think maybe he don't need to be saved?” Bucky says back.

Wanda stared at him. Bucky shrugged and walked away. He would leave her to figure it out on her own. It took Steve ages to get it.

Wanda ran up to Loki reading on the couch with the gifts. Loki smiled and started looking thought the cards.

“ I knew Bucky was wrong” Wanda said.  
“Oh? How so..?” Loki asked as he took off the plastic of the next deck.  
“ He said you didn't need to be saved, but he's wrong” Wanda states, assured she has finally figured it out.  
“Wanda...I don't need to be saved. I'm not a mirror you can fix with hot glue. I'm just me, a broken shell of a man trying to figure life out and hoping my Brother won't leave me in the shadows to drown” Loki states back.

Wanda looked confused and turned to Thor who had a stack of dvds in his hand, balancing a bucket of pop corn.

“I'm right, aren't I, Thor?” Wanda asked.  
“ Nope, Bucky and Loki are correct. I tried your way and all it did was send my Brother father and father away from me. Sometimes you gotta surrender to the flow and let them come back on their own. Now Loki stays put out of his own need for me. It's scary sometimes and confusing but I wouldn't trade it for a hole where Loki should be.” Thor answers back, handing the pop corn to Loki.  
“ But...” Wanda protests.  
“ My brother lives, he has a man he loves enough to maybe pop the question to, he now embraces his sexuality and I even get to have a baby sister sometimes. He lets me dress her in hogwarts cloths and teaches me divination. I love it. Kinda miss my baby sissy tho...” Thor muses.  
“ Oh? You miss my female form, Brother?” Loki asks.  
“ I really do...she has ravenclaw pjs and this cute little witch hat...” Thor says.

Loki grinned and put the popcorn down. He stood up and let his magick come to him. Wanda stared wide eyed as the 19 year old male Loki became a 12-13 year old female Loki. Thor grinned, so thrilled to have some brother-sister time. He pats his lap. Loki hops back up, and shoves a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth.

“ Better, brother?” She asks him.  
“ Yes! I long for some brother-sister time today, Sister” Thor says, making sure she is conformable.  
“You...can switch...genders?” Wanda asks.  
“Yeah, I have three forms. Normal male Loki, little girl Loki and adult female Loki. This form is just for fun for the most part, tho some spells require me to be a maiden and this form hasn't ever had sex and never will, so I use it for that. Mostly it's just to be spoiled by Thor” Loki says with a shug. 

Stark walked over and handed her a gift. Loki titled her head but accepted it. She laughed as she pulled out a reindeer plushie from the green and gold box.

“Seriously, Love?” Loki says, hugging it to her chest all the same.  
“ Damn serious, Lokes. Only the best gag gifts for my future husband” Stark says.  
“You..don't touch...this Loki...like that...right?” Wanda asks.  
“ 1. Ew, 2. Ew, 3.Ew and 4. Thor” Stark says giving her a nasty look.  
“ He respects me way too much for that, Wanda. Seriously, that's so nasty. Not everything has to be so sexual, you know” Loki states.

Stark sits for the movies as well, his own bowl of popcorn. Wanda watches the three teammates. She isn't sure how she feels about Loki having a child form. She just shakes her head and walks away, nearly bumming into Steve.

“ So I see you met Lily. It does take some getting used to but it's not that big of a deal” Steve says with a shug.  
“ I...think its gross and immature on Loki's part” Wanda states.  
“How so?” Steve asks.  
“ He is asking to be pedo bait and he knows it!” She yells.  
“ Maybe instead of you telling Lily not to be raped, you should tell the adults not to rape Lily. Just saying” Steve points out as he walks away.

She casts on final look at Loki and huffs. She walks out of the tower to calm herself down.


End file.
